One Condition
by cuore ridente
Summary: “What d’you wanna do? You know...besides have sex.”


One Condition

* * *

"What d'you wanna do? You know...besides have sex."

Koushirou rolled his eyes as he looked behind his shoulder at the brunet. "Are you implying that I am nothing but a sex-ridden teenager?"

"Nah...but I am."

A light chuckle. "You beat me to it."

"Thought I'd save you the trouble."

"Well, thank you," Koushirou replied playfully as he walked over and placed his hand on the mess of brown hair, raising an eyebrow. "And I don't care...but I do agree that it should be something other than sex."

Not like sex was a huge part of their relationship or anything, but Koushirou and Taichi's hormones couldn't help but become slightly inconvenient at the merest gentle touch. Well, only _slightly_, since the sex was good and sweetly secret. But it had started to pop up a bit more frequently in their lives, and both agreed that perhaps it was time to tone it down a bit.

Except that day it was pouring rain, which left little to do and instead incarcerated all of their intense desires in the confined space that was Koushirou's apartment.

"Well..." Taichi replied, "I was kinda hoping that you would have some amazingly amazing idea." He gave an innocent grin.

"'Amazingly amazing,' huh?" Another cocked eyebrow. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself the treasure trove of brilliant ideas."

"Yeah the fuck right," Taichi immediately countered. "I can think of several occasions when we were facing mortal peril that you-"

"Alright, alright," Koushirou interrupted as he flushed a bright pink at the compliment. "I suppose what I meant to say is – embarrassingly enough – I can't think of anything else either."

Taichi heaved an amused sigh and stared out the living room window. "We could bake something."

"Now you see, I would happily partake in that, but I happen to remember a particular incident that involved angel food cake and _way_ too much cream of tartar..."

Taichi grinned. "I thought it would make it more...interesting."

"If you call interesting me leaning over a toilet for a half an hour." Koushirou winced at the thought yet couldn't help but smile at the same time.

Taichi laughed and hugged the redhead close. "You love me."

"Well, I can't deny that." Koushirou wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, now, I thought we agreed that sex is not an option," Taichi teased.

"Oh, I see how it is. One harmless kiss and that automatically means that I want sex," Koushirou retorted sarcastically. "Thanks for thinking so highly of me, Taichi-san."

Taichi laughed and gave Koushirou his own kiss on the cheek. "No trouble at all." He started to trail kisses down his neck, but Koushirou decided to slide away instead.

"Aww, now what's wrong with a couple of harmless kisses?" Taichi asked pleadingly.

"Nothing, except that after the last time you wanted to give me some 'harmless kisses' I had a _very_ attractive hickey for all the world to see for about three days."

Another shameless Taichi grin. "I didn't _try_ it..."

"Karma, Taichi-san, karma," was Koushirou's only reply.

"Well, if you won't let me kiss you, how about-"

"We play some video games instead," Koushirou interrupted as he turned on the TV.

"Oh, I see, so you want to keep the sexual tension up, that's cool." Still, Taichi grabbed a controller.

"Taichi-san, have you already forgotten the conditions?" In went the game disk.

"I'm just teasing you, Kou, I'm quite aware."

Another glance over the shoulder. "_Right_."

A half an hour went by with the only sounds being those of explosions and the fake cries of the mess of pixels on the screen when suddenly, with a blast of thunder and a quick flash of lightening, the power shut off.

Taichi threw down the controller as rain began to pour buckets outside. "Well that's just frickin' great!"

"Well..." Koushirou calmly laid his controller down and thought. "We could always have a good old-fashioned card game..."

Taichi slowly turned around with "Are you kidding me?" written all over his face.

Koushirou shrugged. "Have any better ideas?"

Ten minutes later: "Got any 5's?"

"Go fish. Got any 8's?"

"Go fish. Got any kings?"

"Fuck you, you have six matches already, I'm gonna lose." Taichi threw down his cards in frustration and crossed his arms.

Koushirou looked down and then glanced over at the clock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Wanna have sex?"

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Aren't I awful? Yeah, this was the product of "Samson" writer's block, but still a desire to write a Taishirou. This was totally a freewrite, but I think it turned out cute enough. Hope you liked it!


End file.
